First Christmas of Seddie & Jori
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Everything is in the title, there will be many pairing as Sam/Freddie, Jade/Tori and a set of Sam/Jade/Freddie/Tori. This is my first crossover iCarly/Victorious for Christmas. Rated "M" for obvious reasons.
1. Part 1

**A/N: I had this idea for Christmas, as I like these two couples, I'll do a set of Jori/Seddie for the holidays. This is also my first crossover iCarly/Victorious.**

 **There are many pairing between the four, we start with Sam/Freddie, Jade/Tori, Sam/Tori, Jade/Freddie, Sam/Jade/Freddie ... In short, there will still be a number.**

 **...**

 **First part**

 **Christmas Eve**

Tori Vega hears the timer signal, she puts the gloves on her hands and remove the cooked turkey on a bed of potato in the oven.

Freddie Benson finished preparing the table for their dinner's Eve and Sam Puckett put the last gifts under the tree in the living room, as it is set every year at the same place and the blonde did not even try to attempt to open gifts, it must be said that she had become wiser over the years but she is still the tough girl since she was a child, she just channel her anger into punching bags at the gym.

The couple Sam & Freddie had come a few hours before at the Vega house to help with Jade to spend Christmas together. Let's say they wanted change of scenery as they will spend this day of celebration for two, as Tori and her girlfriend Jade West. Tori's parents entrusted her the house as they left celebrated Christmas with the family of Holly and Trina went celebrate Christmas with other people. And for Jade, her mother is still absent and did not even mention her father. They go past Christmas all four sets for the first time.

Speaking of Jade, Tori sees her down the stairs when she takes off her gloves after having put the turkey on the kitchen table. Jade is in her Christmas outfit when Tori, Jade and Cat helped André for his song a few years ago.

Sam also wears a similar outfit for today except that she has borrowed dress of Cat, for the pleasure of her boyfriend but it was her intention. The two girls have abducted the hats, not that useful and they wear lace stockings: red for Sam and black for Jade.

Tori also wears a red and white strapless dress and Freddie wearing a red shirt and black pants.

The dress style of Sam has evolved since she became friends with Jade a year ago. Sam was influenced by the style of Jade (Jade had suggested it might charmed Freddie as she has charmed Tori).

Jade goes to her girlfriend but passing behind Sam, she does not lack slapping playfully her ass, before continuing on her way.

"Hey, keep your hands on you West" Sam warns with feigned anger.  
"Oh that's good Puckett, it's not as if you do not like" Jade sends a kiss with her hand.

Jade walks to Tori, takes her face in her hands and kisses her tenderly.

"Whoa Jade, you're as hot as Sam like that" Freddie complimented smiling the holding of black hair girl who is a fan of scissors.  
"Yep, I confirm, you are almost as hot as me," Sam said she agreed with her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.  
"I can not believe you lost your bet both" Tori said after breaking the kiss.  
"Yeah, who have believed but we have a good pledge at least" Jade smiled.

The four young nineteen years shall dishes and side dishes on the table and Tori says move to table.

* * *

The meal happened pleasantly in good spirits, they discussed the latest news with their friends and their jobs.

The career of Tori began well enough with her performance of Platinum Music Awards of producer Mason Thornesmith, even if the guy is ruthless, Tori has a good contract with benefits but it's by the support (and threat) of her girlfriend. Jade has just signed a contract with the producer of music RPX Records, Shawn Quincy, she has a recording scheduled after the holidays.

Freddie juggles with two jobs, one as a web designer (thanks to Sam it a few years ago, when she had asked him to create a site, but it was for another Sam Puckett), which is a rather easy job for his skills, then Jade helped him find something else, that's how he became a photographer for model. Sam still has her work with Cat as babysitting but she found something more interested during summer to do an internship at HA, that's how she became assistant of Erwin Sikowitz, she likes taught others and for those who do not listen ... she has a way "hard" to get their attention, which may end up in the hospital.

"Why Sikowitz is also addicted to coconut?" Sam asks, taking a piece of log.  
"It's Sikowitz, who knows what goes on in his head" Jade nodded, finishing her drink.  
"How she is to swallow all that?" Tori asks at Freddie pushing her trackbed.  
"This is part of things not to ask, it prevents migraines" Freddie smiled, accustomed to the ferocious appetite of the blonde.  
"So, with who Freddie work this week?" Jade asks at Sam.  
"Tasha, an acquaintance, a ex-girlfriend of the siren/potato" the blonde responded by taking the half-full plate of Tori.  
"Who?" Tori said confused .  
"Gibby" Jade answered, knowing the reference to Sam "I'm surprised you're not jealous."  
"Hey, if the girl likes to be photographed naked, I have nothing to complain about" Sam smiled at Jade.

Tori looks Freddie to understand.

"She means that Tasha is not bad looking," he told the girl.  
"Tasha is a true pleasure for the eyes" the blonde kisses languorously her boy.  
"Oh yes, I can well imagine" Jade smiled archly, she whispers into the ear of Tori.

Tori blushed at the thought of Jade, she is still uncomfortable to bare selfie, then be the next models of Freddie is too early.

"Where Trina?" Freddie asks drinking his glass.  
"She went out in night clubs with Cat and other girls, she wanted a girls night" Tori says.  
"Who?" Sam asks.  
"Meredith, Sadie and Christine" Tori shrugs.  
"Oh, they go past a good night indeed" Jade said knowing the secret relationship of Cat and Trina, Trina was still in the closet, having discovered this part of her sexuality with Cat few months ago.

Sam knows that Cat has a very sexual side, she remembers the redhead also organizes sleepovers with girls and that no girls wear pajamas for very long. Cat trying dredged Sam from the first months of their roommate but the blonde was not attracted to the redhead.

"Oh," Sam exclaimed seeing her glass and empty bottle "we dry" she informs at Jade.  
"I'm taking care of it" Tori rises "my sister always has a stash in her room."

Tori climbs stairs while Freddie said they should spent at the show, he will say that we must put the plates in the sink and Sam & Jade thank him for to do for them when they go to the couch. Freddie sighs annoyed, he should avoid saying this kind of thing when Tori was not goshawks to support him against these two girls.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later,**

After Tori came down with the new bottle, Sam & Jade took their four glasses and the girls waited until Freddie was finally put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, the two couples taste with pleasure the new drink proposed by Tori (Tori & Jade on the left couch and Sam & Freddie on the right sofa), a bottle of tequila of Trina, her big sister has good taste.

Tori had not finished her glass of wine before, she finishes drink the contents that Sam & Jade are already enjoying the new flavor on their papilla and Tori poured alcohol of Trina in her glass. The young brunette frowns and stops the glass to her lips, she notices that her girlfriend and the blonde are a little weird with their laughter and their enticing looks.

"You know blondie, I love the dress that you borrowed from Cat" Jade said, putting her hands on the chest of the blonde.  
"I could say the same Jadey, you are a gift package which must be open" Sam puts her hands on the chest of the girl with black hair.

Tori opens the mouth surprised of girls to be so direct and looks them fixedly seeking to understand their behavior but it is rather difficult to think as she sees the two girls delivered a war of breasts pinning their chest against them and their hands caressing their body like two curious little girls.

Tori looks down at her glass in her hand containing tequila, perhaps there is something else in the bottle, she puts her glass on the coffee table.

"Uh Freddie, we must stopped them before that-" Tori begins but she sees Freddie finish his drink.  
"Why? They are beautiful together, it's a beautiful sight," he said with a big smile.

Sam got up and sat on the lap of Tori, Tori sees her eyes dilated, probably as Jade and Freddie.

"You want me arrested Vega? try if you can" the blonde said, lowering her dress to reveal her bare breasts.  
"Sa-Sam, you're not in-" Sam interrupts her pinning her head on her chest.  
"Well, you do not like it?" Sam takes a handful of her hair and kisses the brunette "slightly smaller than Jade but they are firmer."

Tori swallow and before she can do anything, Sam is on her knees, raises the dress of Tori, she takes off her underwear and put her mouth between her thighs.

"Ahh" Tori gasped "You don't- Jade is there and" she trying to tell a coherent sentence.  
"I think that Jade is a little busy with her mouth" Sam laughed before contine to lick the pussy of Tori.

Tori looks up at her lover and sees Jade sat on her red-heeled boots, also topless, provided an expert blowjob to Freddie as he strokes her head for encourage her. Tori knows that Jade has some experience with Beck and with herself, when Tori was wearing a dildo/harness and Jade pretended it was a real dick. She is a little worried that Jade will hurt her jaw seeing the thickness of virility of Freddie as their sex toy was not as big.

"You're already excited about what I see, my big boy" Jade said, withdrawing his penis from her mouth.  
"It's because I already played with him under the table" Sam said on the other couch, fingering the girlfriend of Jade.  
"Are you sure you want yourself that?" Tori moaned under the fingers mercilessly of the blonde.

Sam ignores the declaration of Tori as Jade & Freddie are in their own world.

"He has really good taste, Beck felt stronger" Jade said, licking the balls of brown boy.  
"Freddie has a very good hygiene, I have always my breasts clean after our shower" Sam said, embracing the inner thighs of Tori "I love the taste of your pussy."  
"She has a very sweet taste, Tori says I have a taste sweet and sour" Jade says sucking his big cock again "you can lick her asshole, she loves this place" she advice at Sam.  
"Okay, you can play with his balls at the same time, he loves it" Sam advises too.

Sam & Jade continue their treatment for a certain time like it, doing flattering comparisons and advise them. Sam lick the juices that escape of sex of Tori as she has already cum, avoiding overwork the lookalike of the champion of CFC.

"Well Benson, you give me a hard job" Jade said masturbating him, her jaw has suffered a bit as she's not used at a penis as big.  
"Yep I'm a very lucky girl, I spent hours to suck him without boring me" Sam smiled proudly of the stamina and the virility of Freddie.

Sam plays with her breast watching them while Tori was a little tired of the oral aggression of the blonde. She will join them to give a helping hand to Jade and give a break to Tori.

"Use your breasts, it will finish him" Sam said sliding his manhood between her breasts, Jade mimics her friend prankster and slides his dick between her breasts fuller.

Freddie moaned, feeling the two pairs of breasts crush his sex, he loves to feel the farmhouse of the chest of his girlfriend and gentle breasts of Jade simultaneously. He can not hold it any longer as he cum on their chest. They thanked him for his generous gift that Sam & Jade lick tasty the white cream of boy on their chest.

"Yeah, really nothing to do with Beck" Jade recalls herself, she was hard to keep from vomiting in remembering the horrible taste.  
"Anything to add to your coffee" Sam said teasing Jade as she knows she loves her usual coffee.  
"Maybe" Jade kissing the blonde slowly, savoring the taste of Freddie still on their language.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I stop here the first part, the second part will be released at Christmas, perhaps a few days before.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Here is the second part, I planned to make a great one shot but since it's Christmas, I did it in two parts.**

 **These are the proposed pairing now, there will be Tori/Freddie, Sam/Jade, Sam/Tori/Jade, Freddie/Jade/Tori, Sam/Jade/Tori/Freddie and others.**

 **It's taken directly at the end of the first part.**

 **And I also wish you a Merry Christmas, have fun.**

 **...**

 **Second part**

 **Living room of Vega's Home**

Sam & Jade have a make-out session quite lazy playing with each other's chest, the taste of the burden of Freddie long gone.

They benefit of being close to explore this part of their friendship, a consequence of the effect of alcohol of the bottle of Trina brought by Tori. They have been friends for over a year and Jade had already thought tried to go further than friendship with the blonde, before she was in a relationship with Tori, but Sam was not under the effect of her flirt. For Sam, she had never thought of being with girl like that, she had never thought about having a lesbian part as she was always thinking of Freddie since her first kiss.

But now she is with her boyfriend, she thought the girls more often, and with Freddie in more. Hmmm, just thinking about it makes her wet pussy as she she already dreamed to do it with her sister Melanie, Carly and Freddie. View Jade suck his beautiful cock does not make her jealous as she was a year ago when Cat had brought Freddie in Los Angeles, she even wanted to see the double of the champion of CFC do the same that Jade a few minutes ago.

Jade breaks the kiss and looks at Freddie.

"He's still stiff," she said dreamily watching his sex still hard.  
"One more advantage, he may be exhausted as his dick is still at guard to you" Sam says, licking the little juice on it "I benefit sometimes when he is sleeping" she whispers to Jade.  
"What do you mean?" Freddie asks, not sure I heard.  
"Nothing darling" she kisses him.

Sam & Jade undress completely the boy, they sit on his lap, caressing the naked torso of lover of the blonde and Freddie caress their thighs, loving the touch of their skin and of their lace stockings.

"I'm looking for things for the sequel" Jade said before getting up and climbing stairs.

Sam looks to Tori slightly asleep and has just had a new idea. She rises to lift the brunette, strip it of her dress and underwear, she takes her with her and kneeling her between the legs of Freddie.

"Well Tori, already tired? You have nothing to do with Shelby" Sam refers to childhood crush of Freddie "let's see if you can still be useful" she takes his manhood in her hand.

Before Tori realizes what does the blonde, Sam directs her boyfriend's cock in the mouth of the brunette. Sam sees very well that Tori is not equipping as herself or Jade, then she will use something else to the girl.

"Here, suck good as the good bitch you are" Sam talking dirty while she is on her knees behind the girl, she likes this language when she made love with Freddie.  
"Hmm hmmmmm" Tori said, mouth full while the blonde runs her head.  
"We do not talk with your mouth full," she slams her tanned ass "naughty girl, I'll teach you the right ways."

Sam puts Toi standing and sits her on the lap of her boyfriend, she takes the cock of Freddie in her hand and instead at the entrance of the vagina of Tori, then Sam takes Tori's ass with both hands and lowers her until groin of Freddie, Tori shuddered to feel all the meat stick in her.

"Slowly my little whore, enjoy well this monster of flesh, here" Sam whispers gently stroking the hair of Tori as if she was her daughter.  
"Oh damn, he breaks me" Tori gasped as Freddie caress her belly and chest, he stands up for softly kissed her, making moaning Tori while Sam embraces her neck from behind.

Jade comes down the stairs and walks to the couch with a small carton filled with several accessories, she smiled seeing Sam caressed the clitoris of her girlfriend from behind while Tori kisses eagerly Freddie, Tori did not notice that Sam had blurted her head. Sam noticed Jade and gets up.

"So, what have you brought?" Sam asks, Jade takes an accessory and poses the cardboard behind the sofa.  
"This is a double sided dildo, we often used it when we want remained lazily on the couch" Jade says "I see they do not care for us" she informs Sam.  
"Let the children play together and we have time adult" Sam said in a sexy voice, taking the Jade hand to go to the other sofa.

Girls undress in just keeping their lace stockings and heels for Sam and heeled boots for Jade. The girls are sitting on the couch in front of the other, Sam listening Jade and she leans back on her elbows as the girl with black hair to fit.

Jade lowers her hand and supports the tip of the toy upon their entry, for have the head of the toy within them. Jade's dildo was not as large as the virility of Freddie, so she thinks that no two will have difficulty in sinking their part of the toy in their dripping sex. Jade reaches out to take Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers, the two girls slowly slide closer and closer, pushing the toy increasingly deep inside of them. The toy gradually disappears until their vulva touch, their legs wrapped around the waist of the other.

Sam was a little lost about what to do, so Jade takes the lead and uses her heels to pushed forward, Sam follows the movement and girls came and went like a seesaw, feeling the great toy fill them completely.

"I love this position, ahh, it's like you was cutting me with scissors using your legs, hmm" Jade moaned.  
"Wh- why I'm not surprised," Sam gasped in her turn.

* * *

 **On the side of Tori and Freddie,**

Tori was maybe on top but Freddie had control hammering in her pussy.

He takes her hips, he raises her and lowers her on him as he lifts his buttocks to meet her crotch. Tori closes her eyes, feeling the physical happiness engulf her body as Freddie devours her chest, she does not have much to offer as the other two girls, but Freddie is very imaginative, she has enough chest to squeeze her breasts and take his two nipples in mouth.

Tori turns her head and sees the girls have fun together, she is the only one with a little common sense but she is tired of being good conscience. She looks at the cardboard and sees something that gives her an idea to get back at Sam & Jade. She smiled slyly and she takes head of Freddie in her hands for he looks for her.

"It told you to join our forces to take control?" she refers to the two girls with his head smiling.  
"Okay, I want to see that" he returned the smile.

Tori rises and moans to the loss of the sex of her partner, she takes two objects in the cardboard and gives one to Freddie, who nods comprising where she was going. While Sam and Jade have their eyes closed and they were lost in a fog of sexual pleasure kissing at length with their arms around their necks, they do not notice their respective partner to stand behind them. Each of the two girls feel their arms moved behind their backs and hear a "click", they open their eyes and can not move their arms, being trapped.

"What tha-" Sam looks behind her "you have two seconds to free myself Benson."  
"Uh no, Tori has a better idea," he looks her slyly and kisses her cheek.  
"Handcuffs" Jade breath looking into cardboard "it's not what I had expected," she makes eyes at Tori.  
"Sorry sweetheart but there is a program change" Tori caress the cheek of her girlfriend.

Sam & Jade are knelt on the floor, Tori stands in front of Sam and Freddie directs the blond head to the crotch of Tori, Sam moaned to her boyfriend and decides to lick the wet folds of Tori. Then Tori takes a handful of black hair of Jade and press her head to her asshole, Jade takes the hint and slips his tongue into the tight hole of her girlfriend.

"This is how acts a good bitch Sam, uses correctly your tongue" Tori mocks the blonde for previously, while Freddie silently watching them while masturbating, see these three girls sets is very exciting.

Sam looks her furiously but Tori know she loves it, like Sam & Jade talk about their sex life, she did the same thing with Freddie and she learned a few things on the blonde as she has a small side submitted that she is operated now.

Tori takes the two other girls by the hair and put them on all fours on the couch, in front of the piano, she gives spanked to Sam while Freddie gives spanked to Jade, Tori called sluts who loves to dykes during that they have the back turned, they deserve to be fucked by a real cock men as the whores they are. The talk dirty and the spanked of Tori excites so much Sam that she just had a another orgasm as Jade not too far behind her, the blonde love making love but she also loves be fucked rough, she has always been sensitive of ass.

Tori turns to Freddie to suck him a little, to be well lubricated with her saliva, before stretching the ass of Sam.

"Come on, sinking your big cock in this bitch, impregnates her fucking pussy, that's all she deserves" Tori said he does what she says.

While Freddie fucks Sam's pussy already broadened with the help of Jade, Tori takes one last accessory in the box and installed on her.

Jade looks amazed the two lovers to be in the passion of love until she feels something enters inside of her pussy, she turns to see her brunette girlfriend and something goshawks of her size, she understands when Tori hammered her vagina that Tori uses her harness she had brought of her home and feeling the lump in her, she also understands that she uses the dildo of while ago, a part inside of Tori.

"Do not worry my love" Tori embraces Jade's neck "it will your turn to be knocked up after this sow" she whispers in her ear, Jade was thrilling at the sound of her voice.

* * *

 **Later,**

After Freddie cum in the pussy of the blonde, then in the sex of the pale beauty, Tori released Jade of her handcuffs.

Sam was kneeling on the floor in front of Tori, while Tori was lying on the couch with Jade sitting on her lap (the dildo still attached harness) and Freddie who took Jade's ass hammering her loudly. Sam moaned, she was jealous and she wanted to be in the place of the beautiful girl with black hair.

"Aww Sam, do not be sad, you might get his beautiful cock later" Tori mocked again of Sam.  
"I know she's beautiful, I use it every night I remind you" the blonde gave her a smirk.

Tori growl in response and kisses the beautiful blond courageous to silence, and did not see her smirk.

Freddie liked to fuck the two beautiful girls as sluts they are but there is a girl who has not received the proper treatment, the same girl who has not received his sperm in her as she has said the sluts deserve to be knocked up. While Tori kisses Sam closing her eyes, Freddie gives a look at Sam (who looks at him), she understood and liberates her shackles. She inwardly laughed if Tori thought a pair of handcuffs could stopped her. Freddie whispers something to Jade, who nods.

Now free, Sam puts her hands on Tori's face with a smile, the brunette feels the unknown hands on her and opens eyes to the mocking smile of the blonde.

"Each turn" Sam hums.

Without she comprises, Tori now has the head leaning against the piano, hands handcuffed behind her back and legs spread, Sam to her right and Jade to her left.

"Traitor" Tori told at Freddie behind her.  
"You do not seriously think I'm against Sam" he laughs by giving her a spanking "your attitude was worse than Sam and Jade together."  
"Sorry my darling but you remember what you said" Jade kiss her cheek "sluts deserves only to be knocked up."  
"And since you are the worst of the three of us" Sam continued "you'll receive the last charge here," she spreads the folds of the pussy of Tori.

Freddie is positioned at her entrance and his flesh stick penetrates in her cave of love, he takes her hips and made coming and going in her pussy.

Tori moaned with pleasure, she did not think Freddie would turn against her. She wanted to talk but Sam just knelt before her on the piano by putting her pussy dripping of semen so that she licks the nectar of mixed juice of couple. Jade is placed next to Freddie and lovingly kisses him, he returns the kiss by slipping an arm around her waist and fingering her pussy filled, while continuing to pound the pussy of her girlfriend.

They continued like this for a while until Tori feels his sperm flooded her pussy, making her cum feeling her belly be filled ...

* * *

 **The next morning**

The first rays of the sun, Trina sneaks through the door to enter the house of her parents with her untidy clothes and her shoes to her hand.

She smiled slightly remembering the good time with Cat and girls, since when Cat was also enterprising? she ignores but does not complain. Just go inside she already feels the smell of sexn it is confirmed by seeing Sam lying on Freddie on one of the sofas with a blanket over them, a stupid smile on their face.

Trina sees scatter clothes on the floor, she wants nothing know but she has a smirk that they have had to do. She also sees the gifts still under the fir where no seems to have been opened, she is surprised by knowing the impatience of Jade on gifts or surprises of Tori for her.

Trina also sees an empty bottle on the coffee table, she looks to see that it was tequila, Jade has probably brought alcohol with her, or maybe Sam, she shrugs and puts the bottle at the bottom of the filled trash, her father did not like to see alcohol at home as he is a cop.

She climbs the stairs quietly to go sit in her room and she sees Jade stand Tori in spoon behind her sister, only they did not have covers on them and Trina did not want see that, she sighs, taking the coverage (and ignoring the smell of sex in the room) on the ground and placed on girls deeply asleep with the same stupid smile on their face. Trina goes out by shutting the door and going to sleep a few hours in her room and waiting for Cat comes a few hours later.

Later when they wake up all, the girls and Freddie have a headache and do not remember the day before, Trina went to seek them of coffee and aspirin for their head.

 **...**

 **Tori's bedroom  
** **The same evening**

Tori sits on her bed without pants and panties, she masturbates in front of her laptop while watching a great movie she just had it was not long ago, waiting her girlfriend out of the bathroom.

Jade enters in her room still a little wet, with a short towel around her body, Tori can see a small part of her pink nipples and down her sweet pussy she loves. The girl with a pierced eyebrow looks at her girlfriend fingering her tight pussy, she licks her lips as she loves to see play with herself.

"Someone takes pleasure alone" she pretended to pout "maybe I am not helpful to you."  
"Aww Jade, as if I could have fun without you" Tori smiled "in fact, I was watching something interesting."  
"Oh, and what girl you rinse the eye?" she said with false jealousy, hands on hips.  
"I think you should look, it will please you," she motioned her to sit beside her.

Jade sits beside her and watch the video of her girlfriend.

Her eyes widen at the sight of this film.

"But ... it's us," she looks at the sequence of the film where she sees Sam licking the cock of Freddie with her.

Jade is not aware that she caresses the crotch of her lover.

"I placed miniature cameras everywhere as Sinjin showed me once, I really wanted that moment recorded" Tori smiled happily.  
"But the bottle, I thought it was your sister" Jade looks more excited than angry.  
"Actually, I bought tequila and mixed with powerful aphrodisiacs, the mixture does lost memory and I never drank the tequila" Tori explains, slipping a hand under her towel to her chest "And now that Trina is with Cat, she is no longer interested in Beck. "  
"You're a sneaky girl" Jade smiled mischievously, massaging now her breasts together with her sex.

They watch the film like that for a while until a scene where Sam and Jade licking pussy and ass of Tori.

"It's really hot" Jade says "I'd like to do without tequila next time."  
"We should show them the video, Sam and Freddie seem to have a thing for us as we have for them" Tori said as she will come in the expert hand of Jade but her girlfriend removes her fingers to prevent her from cum.

She complained to Jade, who gets up and takes off her towel, Jade kneels and takes something under the bed of her lover.

"One day but for now" Jade shows her harness with a dildo as big as the sex of Freddie, Christmas gift of Sam for Jade "it's time for your punishment my darling, you wanted to act sneaky, you'll suffer the consequences" she finished attaching the harness and smiled mischievously at Tori.

Tori was a little scared, Jade had never fucked her ass with such a big toy, it must be because she's seen her to be fucked by the big cock of Freddie but something tells him that it is because she did not put her into the confidence.

Yeah, she should have told her before.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I wanted to add something of sneaky to end with Tori, this is probably the last person to do that but I want to change, give her a meaner look than she is, as Jade can suspect her.**

 **The part where Tori told Freddie to put them pregnant is obviously to "talk dirty". After if they take the pill ... you know me, I prefer to keep this question open and as this is the magic of Christmas ...**


End file.
